Bloody Bunny
Bloody Bunny is the titular main protagonist of the YouTube series of the same name. Appearance Bloody Bunny resembles a little white bunny, with stitches on her right ear & stomach, yellow and red eyes, red inner ears, and a permanent frown. Personality Bloody Bunny is cold, calculating, and very serious. She seems to lack empathy for those she kills or attacks. History ayupan x Bloody Bunny Bloody Bunny's origin story is that he was a god to the humans millions of years ago. However he was defeated was defeated by an evil Vampire Lord, turning him into a demon, and enslaving mankind, until the Girl of Legend appeared who used her legendary music to turn all demons into tiny dolls. 600 years later, Bloody Bunny was found in a garbage dump by, the Girl of Legend's reincarnation, a girl named ayupan. Bloody Bunny was awaken by ayupan's singing and the two vowed to work together to defeat the Vampire Lord. (This depiction of the character is referred to as a “He”.)'' The First Blood Her true story begins in the year 20XX. The world now belongs to sentient dolls, and humanity is enslaved and transformed to living dolls by the evil doll organization. In the first episode of Bloody Bunny, ''Reborn, a red-haired girl is seen attempting to escape from a doll factory with a small doll, who is actually her sister, Mumu. Just as the girl is about to exit, a mechanical claw grabs her and separates her from her sister, throwing her into a furnace with blades. It seemed that she perished, but it is revealed that her soul was implemented into a bunny doll. In the second episode, Awaken, the girl (now called "Bloody Bunny"), remembers what her original goal was, and after killing multiple Skull Minions, manages to reunite with Mumu. In Escape, the third episode, BB encounters the Dark Bosses for the first time. The group consists of four leaders: Dark Rabbit, a black-furred rabbit plushie; Serious Kuma, a large brown bear with a hammer as a weapon; Bye-Bye Kitten, an innocent-looking waitress kitten that seems to resemble a certain other cat; and Razor Mane, a carousel horse made completely out of metal and sharp blades. Just before Dark Rabbit is about to decapitate Bloody Bunny, a large, monstrous stuffed animal bounds in and causes a distraction, allowing the sisters to flee. In the next episode, BB wakes up in a forest with bandages over the wounds the Dark Bosses inflicted on her. She sees a mysterious figure cooking Mumu, and she immediately rushes to the rescue. After a brief fight BB was beaten, and the mysterious figure was revealed to be the Kung-Fu master, Sloth Doll, and it is shown that he was not cooking Mumu, but instead, making a warm bath for her. He offers food and shelter, and the sisters heal and regain their strength there. Bloody Bunny relentlessly trains with Sloth Doll during this time, learning the Way of Sword so she can defeat the Dark Bosses. After Bloody Bunny finishes her training, she travels with her sister to find and kill the Dark Bosses. The first victim is Serious Kuma, who was scalped from scraping his head against the ceiling of a train tunnel. Bye-Bye Kitten was killed next, taking the worst beating out of all of the Dark Bosses: Her eye was ripped out, her hands were stabbed, her face was smashed into the table, and was finally thrown into an oven and cooked to death. Razor Mane was the third boss to be killed, attacking BB on a carousel ride before having her upper face sliced off, just above the jaw. The final member remaining was Dark Rabbit, but he was not killed at first. Instead, he kidnapped Bloody Bunny and Mumu, bringing them to a facility that contained a machine that provided large jolts of energy. He attempted to unlock Mumu's ultimate power, unintentionally revealing that the mysterious monster that destroyed the Doll Factory was really Mumu. Dark Rabbit ordered Mumu to kill Bloody Bunny, but the younger sister remembered who Bloody Bunny was, and was snapped out of her trance. Enraged, Dark Rabbit stabbed Mumu's head, causing her to fall under his control again. Mumu goes on a rampage, destroying Dizzyland as Dark Rabbit and Bloody Bunny initiate their final battle. In the final seconds of the battle, an explosion was caused by the two plushies' swords colliding, destroying the entirety of Dizzyland and all of its inhabitants. However, at the very end, there is a picture of a blade embedded in rocks. It zooms in, showing only a white paw grabbing the handle of the blade and retrieving it from the rubble. This is symbolic of Bloody Bunny's survival, and a possible teaser for her return. Don't Be My Enemy This series focuses on Bloody Bunny going on adventures across the world with Mumu. In this series, Bloody Bunny and Mumu have always been dolls and come from a family of assassins. (Similar to "ayupan x Bloody Bunny", this version of the character is depicted as a male) Trivia Gallery 2924053917ab921b2797de08495c643db497c8dc_00.jpg Bloody Bunny & Mumu human.png|Bloody Bunny With Mumu Girl from bloody bunny by chreola-dac44xs-0.jpg __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Characters Category:Anti Hero